falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Las Vegas Boulevard station
(exterior) (interior) |footer = The monorail }} The Las Vegas Boulevard station (also known as the LVB station) is a building located on the New Vegas Strip. It allows convenient travel for military members and VIPs of the New California Republic between the New Vegas Strip and Camp McCarran without having to go through Freeside. Mark I securitrons are here both to make sure there are no loiterers and to maintain a tense but professional relationship with the NCR.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.343: "'2D.03 Vegas Boulevard Station'' The LVB, or Las Vegas Boulevard Station offers a monorail service between here and Camp McCarran 2.19. This is mainly for the benefit of NCR citizens and military. ''Processing Office''' ''A Securitron Mk I is here to make sure you don't loiter (and to maintain a tense, but professional relationship with the NCR). Head further in and an NCR Trooper warns you that most weapons are banned by Mr. House when entering casinos. You can also speak to the Trooper about the Casinos, and other fun times to be had on The Strip, if it's your first time here." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Layout The LVB station is located next to the Ultra-Luxe and across the street from The Tops. It is controlled by NCR forces and guarded by securitrons. The interior of the station consists of two floors. The first floor houses a processing office, a storage room, and restrooms. The second floor contains a departure lounge and access to the monorail platform. The interior is open to the public, but the platform is off-limits to most civilians. A Mojave Express dropbox is located on the first floor of the station. Notable loot * Fine dining note - Found in front of the station, on the sidewalk near two securitrons. * Strip letter #4 - On the ground inside of the station, to the left of the Mojave Express dropbox, next to Strip letter #5. * Strip letter #8 - On the table directly inside the station, to the left of the broken terminal under a coffee mug. Notes * If the player character tries to enter the monorail without wearing NCR faction armor, or doesn't have a reputation of at least "Liked" with the NCR, the guards guarding the monorail terminal door will become hostile. Securitrons will also become hostile, both in this location and on the Strip. ** The securitrons inside the building will re-spawn if killed. However, the NCR soldiers will not. * "The Sun is Killing Me" appears on the wall, above the first landing of the stairs into the building. The nearby securitrons may occasionally try to remove the graffiti by shooting it. * There is a humorous conversation between two NCR soldiers in which one is told to clean the graffiti but refuses, and the other asks if he would rather clean the sewers. * The securitrons inside the building will remain on the Mark I OS, even after the player character upgrades the others. * When the player character first enters the area, an NCR trooper on the first floor will ask if this is their first time visiting the Strip. He will ask this regardless of which way the player character enters the area, including from the entrance leading to the Strip. * On the second floor, there are six slot machines that will randomly play by themselves. * If Walter Phebus is in the Las Vegas Boulevard station, he will not react to any acts of violence committed, even against his wife. * If the player character enters the monorail platform area while accompanied by Boone, the soldiers won't shoot but the monorail still can not be activated. Appearances The Las Vegas Boulevard station appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Las Vegas Boulevard station and monorail are based on the real world Las Vegas Monorail, which provides transportation to several stops along the Las Vegas Strip. However, unlike the in-game equivalent, the real world monorail does not provide transportation to McCarran International Airport. Bugs When initially opening the door and entering the monorail platform area, the NCR soldiers will not become hostile, but shutting the door will cause them to attack. Gallery LVB Station.jpg|The station as seen during daylight LVB station int1.jpg|Entrance area LVB station waiting area.jpg|Monorail waiting area LVB station monorail int.jpg|Monorail's interior Dropbox - LVB Station.jpg|Mojave Express dropbox Graffiti LVB station.jpg|Graffiti cleaning References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations Category:New Vegas Strip Category:New Vegas de:Station Las Vegas Boulevard es:Estación de Las Vegas Boulevard ru:Станция «Бульвар Лас-Вегас» uk:Станція «Бульвар Лас-Вегас»